1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a poultry cutting machine, and more particularly to such a machine for use with a picked and eviscerated poultry carcass to split the breast and to cut the portion of the backbone opposite the breast from the rib cage.
2Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with methods and machines for cutting carcasses to be used for food. These methods and machines are designed for utilization at a variety of stages in the processing of a carcass. However, insofar as is known to the applicants, there are no known methods or machines for making the initial cuts in a picked and eviscerated poultry carcass which is to be segmented into its separate parts so that like parts can be marketed together.
Initially, in segmenting a poultry carcass for this purpose, one cut is made centrally through the breast, splitting it longitudinally, and a pair of cuts are made substantially parallel to the one cut along opposite sides of the backbone from the neck end of the carcass nearly to the thigh joints. The prior art method of performing these cuts requires four operations, individually performed by four persons. One person hangs the carcass in a conveyor or the like, a second person splits the breast, and a third person and fourth person make the cuts along the backbone.
It is apparent that, when thousands of carcasses are processed hourly in a modern, large scale commercial poultry processing plate in an era of rising labor costs, the cost of labor to perform these cuts is relatively high. Further, the placement of the cuts in relation to the center line of the breasts and to the backbone necessarily varies from cut to cut and with the skill and attention of the individual performing the cuts.
A machine operated by one person which makes these three cuts simultaneously, rapidly, and accurately is recognized, therefore, as being highly advantageous.